


The Ballad of Amity Blight

by Too_Much_Parrlyn



Category: 35mm: A Musical Exhibition - Oliver & Murphy, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If u don’t know what the ballad of Sara berry is ur in for a surprise, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, Song: The Ballad Of Sara Berry, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Parrlyn/pseuds/Too_Much_Parrlyn
Summary: Amity is salty plus murder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Ballad of Amity Blight

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I already regret this.

Amity Blight was a popular bitch. Hot bod, top student, plus she was rich. That girl had everything till the human came around. Luz Noceda, the human, lost her past in a day. She came to the Boiling Isles through a portal and went to school here. She lived with a criminal who was her mentor’s sister. If this wasn’t bad enough the nominations for Grom Royalty came. Amity’s Senior Year, and Queen was her claim. With Luz here how could she win. Till gossip stirred the student body would name Luz Noceda, Queen of the Grom.

"Amity, " her father said, "Life is a Grom. I know you won't disappoint me and Mom...? Your sister was queen." Amity sighed.

“You taste the silver, Mittens! You taste the crown. You thirst for blood from the roses in hand. You spoil for sash and scepter, music to dance, as they crown you Queen of High School Land.” Her sister teased.

It’s all Luz’s fault. She scribbled in her book. Mom and dad will kill me if I lose. “A Blight doesn’t lose Amity” dad will say. She slammed down her book.

So obsessed, our Mittens near lost her mind. To life un-Grom-related, Amity was blind; She shoved her siblings, her clique and parents behind. Still human girl held to the lead.   
Soon Amity’s sanity was hung by a thread. Her B.F.F.'s proclaimed her socially dead. Skara left without even a text. Till then, at last, her best friend texted and said: "I'm taking Willow to the senior Grom. Ask out the new girl and try to stay calm" 

"Amity, " her father said, "Why be so calm? There's just no future for a Princess at Grom... we gave you this chance." 

Amity punched the wall making a sizable hole. Luz can’t win. She wrote in her book. She set it on fire laughing the whole time.

“You taste the silver, Mittens! You taste the crown. You thirst for blood from the roses in hand. You spoil for sash and scepter, music to dance, as they crown you Queen of High School Land.” Her brother yelled.

Some girls are rational but Amity was not She stared in mirrors thinking one single thought: There's seven reasons this crown's not good as got—  
And so the night of Grom, mercy! Thus went her plot:  
"G" is for Grom, guzzling gelsemiuzm.  
"R" is for Boscha, rammed into a rock.  
"O" is what Gus said when Amity opened his skull.  
And "M" is Mattholomule's marinated remains.

"Q" is for Skara, quiet, drowned in the pool.  
"U" is for Willow's uvula cut out in front of school,  
but "E's" are for the easy way in five minutes tops,  
a human girl can bring an "N" for end by calling the cops. 

“You got your silver Mittens, you got your crown You got their blood on your roses in hand You donned the sash and scepter, doing a dance, as you crowned you Queen of High School Land!  
Titan save the Queen. Down on your knees before the Queen. God save the Queen. The Queen of High School Land. Down on your knees before the Queen. The Queen of High School Land.” Amity shouted!  
Her hands were bloody yet she was smiling. She ripped the petals from the roses and ate then one by one. Emira saw this and screamed.

“They wrapped your wrists in silver, they took your crown, as they washed your bloody fingers and hands. Into a tight straitjacket, small padded cell, as you screamed, "I'm Queen of High School Land!"  
At least in your head, you're Queen of High School Land. Pity the dead! You're Queen of High School Land.” Emira whispers outside of Amity’s room.  
Vote for Amity Blight


End file.
